Percy Jackson Saviour of Olypmus
by Isaiah Jackson
Summary: in 4th grade young Percy Jackson witnesses his mothers brutal death and is met by his father. from there he is brought to a secluded location and learns more about himself then he could possibly bargain for. (Saviour of Olympus rewrite from kevin1984. Look at the first version on his profile & I update every Thursday or when I can due me being in school I don't always have the time
1. I get a lesson on myself

_Hello I'm Isaiah Jackson author of Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus (published on kevin1984) but I am the author. I recently realized there were many holes in the story so I decided to re-write the story with a slightly different plot and a not so graphic idea as I'm a teen and not an adult so I will write for my age group and/or higher. I will stick with the same title however the plot and character personalities will be about the exact same thing as the series. Here is the chapter below... ENJOY_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the content within the Percy Jackson & The Olympians series. Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_** **do.**

Today is a terrible day for me. My Mom and Gabe are fighting but not the usual verbal arguments; no this time big old smelly Gabe turned into some weird monster thing. Oh, wait, I never told you who I am. Before I continue telling this story I am gonna introduce myself. I'm Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson. I am commonly known as Percy unless your my step-dad or some weird teachers of mine. I am in 4th grade and have ADHD and Dyslexia. Now that you know who I am let me continue.

Gabe was this big monster like thing. He had a bull head and chest with a gold ring looped through his big wet honker (his nose) and a giant axe in the shape of an omega. Around the shaft of the axe were tons of leather necklaces with painted beads on them. He was wearing no pants just underwear. Now this is really weird because hes not a bull past his head and neck; no hes just a really hairy man. He was yelling at my mom at first but then he got mad and snorted and then transformed into this _thing_.

"I am the Minotaur, Sally Jackson. I will kill you and then eat your son... better yet I will eat your son and make you watch then I will torture you slowly." yelled the Minotaur. "RUN Percy RUN!" my mother defiantly yelled. I did as my mom said and I ran down the hall and into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and and locked it then I hid in the closet.

I heard sounds like scuffling and slams and thuds and grunting and then I heard a sound like an explosion and heard my mother shriek. I heard the sound again and saw her body flying towards me. I opened the closet doors and tried to set up some cushioning but she flew through it and hit the hanger bar. It exploded on her impact and the shrapnel shot through her head back and sides. It also hit me in my left arm and leg. She fell lifelessly to the floor and crimson red blood started to flow freely through her wounds. She also was bruised and had several deep gashes in her body from the axe of the Minotaur.

I started to freely cry from the pain of the loss of my mother. I mean wasn't it bad enough that I had never known my biological father and that he died. Apparently it wasn't bad enough because now my step-dad turned into a monster and killed my mother. You know what though, I am not going to let her die in vain I will avenge her or leave if I cant. Slowly I stopped crying on top of her and holding her head I kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. I stood up slowly and grabbed a wooden hanger bar from my closet.

I walked to my door ready for anything and saw something so horrifying that I cried. I saw a glowing figure with sea-green eyes and pitch black hair. This was not the scary thing though. The scary thing was that he had such a bright and hot aura around him that I shivered from it. He had a trident in his hand and had it pointed at the Minotaur. Shooting out of the three tips was a pitch black fire like substance and slowly it was wrapping around Gabe and then in a very menacing tone he said "You killed Sally my precious Sally so now I will kill you but I will put you through the same thing as her."

"Please Lord Poseidon have mercy, I got hungry and your _boy_ is irritating" begged Gabe "NO Gabe you killed her just cause you don't like my son and for that I will kill you." growled Poseidon. Then he released the grip he had on the black substance and it flew completely around Gabe. He screamed very loudly. All I could think is that Ambitionz Az a Ridah by 2Pac (Tupac) would be a great song to be playing right now if this were a movie. Then Poseidon turned to me and said "I am so sorry that you had to witness all of this Percy. I am so so sorry that I left you and your mother but I had to because Lord Zeus has laws set that prevent me from staying with my mortal families. Please Percy forgive me. I must take you to my palace to explain things to you though because you are not who you think you are and we both know that by what you have experienced." said my father (Percy figured out Poseidon is his dad because of the things Poseidon said in his speech to Percy)

I went with my father. I may not be happy with his decisions but I understood he had no other options and neither do I so why not. My dad started to glow and then I felt as if I was spinning at a million miles an hour and I closed my eyes until it stopped. When it did I opened my eyes and saw I was in the legendary sunken city Atlantis. I gasped in shock and then pretty much screamed when I didn't choke on the water around me; nope I sure didn't choke I actually breathed it in.

"Pretty amazing isn't it Percy. Yes you can breath underwater and control water with both your mind and body. You also are able to speak to both horses and sea-life because I rule over both. Now before you ask how you can do this let me just say that you are the son of the Greek god Poseidon which if you didn't hear earlier is me. And as you know from school I am the Greek god of the seas, equine life, sea-life, earthquakes, and mermen and mermaids. The mermen and mermaids part of your powers as a demigod is locked. You will not have access to all of your powers right now because some aren't available until you learn others and some aren't available to you until you reach a certain age. I brought you here so I can explain more about yourself because your not just my son. You are a son of Chaos and five other primordials as well as the fates. Let me explai-"

I interrupted him and said "Your crazy Dad. You think I am a son of the creator of the universe... pfft that's hilarious." "Actually its not and this is why. When your mother conceived you Chaos and your other "parents" knew you were going to die because my essence was erased from your body due to a oath I took. Chaos cloned my essence and compacted it into the size of essence a demigod gets from his godly parent. So yes your a god in a mortals body because my essence was copied and compacted to be smaller for your mortal souls capacity. For Chaos to do this he needed to actually mold a clone of his essence along with five other primordials essences into my essence because if they didn't do that my raw essence would not be tamed for your soul and it would kill you and your mother. This means that you have the full godly powers of five primordials and Chaos meaning they are just as much your parents as me and your mother. Chaos would be breaking an ancient law that he himself made if he did not have the consent of the fates and the consent of the fates is to bless the object being worked on with their full powers. They only blessed you but why cant you have three moms? Ask your questions and then I will talk some more" said Poseidon

"So if Chaos made the law then how could it possibly be bad for him to break it I mean he did make it.?" "Well that's a good question Percy. He is the leader of the universe and so any law he makes he must abide by it or it could cause a mutiny because people would feel that he thinks hes so good that no one controls him." "OK dad but then why is it that I cant use my powers from them?"

"Well Percy I was actually going to explain that after you asked your questions. The reason is that you are a mortal still. You actually only have the access to my powers because your soul is still mortal. If you had access to all of your powers your mortal soul would burn to nothing and you would cease to exist. We have put certain things in your fate and set certain ages and accomplishments that you have to do get or reach and as you do these things you will unlock certain powers and traits and you wont be able to get the powers over fate and Chaos until you reach immortality. Now I am gonna tell you who your five Primordial parents are and what their powers are and then your gonna go to sleep. Am I understood?"

"Yes dad you are understood." " The first is Ouranos; Primordial and embodiment of the sky, Gaea; Primordial and embodiment of the Earth, Tartarus; Primordial and embodiment of the underworld, monsters, the abyss, and punishment, Chronos; Primordial and embodiment of time, and finally Aether; Primordial and embodiment of upper air, heaven, and the atmosphere now night night Percy." my dad said and then he snapped his fingers and I passed out and felt myself travel to a bed.


	2. Questions Update

To clear up any questions I am going to put this up. No this is not a chapter but I will update on Wednesday and Thursday to make up for this.

**Is Percy going to be as OP as he was before?**_Yes and no. Percy will not be blessed by pretty much every primordial god or titan to walk the earth. He will earn a few titles along the way such as patron of heroes (this will change when he is made immortal and it will be a god title not a patron title) he will also be very low powered. I noticed in the last version on kevin1984 that a lot of people were not liking how OP he was so many were suggesting that if I were to rewrite this story that I could lower his power scale a bit but make him still very powerful however he will have to train and age to unlock these powers. Well that has been explained in the first chapter that I am going through with this idea. _

**Is Percy going to have children? **_I honestly am thinking yes. There at some point will be a poll/vote on it. As of right now this is only a concept and I have and will be putting a lot of thought into it._

**Is this a one story thing? **_NO! This is going to be like the real series. I will start off in PJO and in the last book I will transfer off to HOO in a prologue in the last book. Now I know your prolly gonna ask if the plots will match up with the real series in any way; yes it will that is why I don't have to think hard on this story. Also if I were going to match it up with ricks series then why is Percy having kids? Simple I will be continuing after Blood of Olympus. (owned by Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion not me)_

**Will Percy still be getting blessed by the Olympians?**_ Yes and No. he will be getting blessed by _**_some_**_ Olympians not all of them. More then likely when I feel he is ready to be blessed I will come up with a few Olympians that get along with him and will have you the readers vote on it. And little by little more Olympians will like him because he is making a name for himself. In total I would say 8 out of 14 (YES I SAID 14) Olympians will bless him including his father._

**This has Chaos in it and its hurt/comfort so will he be ditched by CHB? **_Yes this will either take place in the second series when hes at Camp Jupiter where Camp Half-Blood wont search for him and instead he finds his way there but Chaos takes him for training because Percy is going to destroy camp for their treachery or it will take place in book four where he gets separated in the labyrinth and finds Calypso after he helps Hephaestus. Camp doesn't search for him and he goes back to camp on the raft of Ogygia but then Chaos gets him for the same reason. Either way at some point he trains with Chaos_

**_If you have any questions and you don't have or want an account or do have an account you can email me at the email listed in my account info and if you have an account you can pm me your questions the email is for questions because I hate posting question answering chapters._**

_**ALSO IF YOU ARE ASKING A QUESTION PLEASE LIST YOUR QUESTION AND WHAT CHAPTER YOU ARE ON AS THIS UPDATE IS FOR NOW AND ANYTIME IN THE FUTURE ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR PREFFERED FANFICTION NAME IF YOU HAVE NO ACCOUNT AND IF YOU DO GIVE ME YOUR FANFICTION NAME THANKS AND REMEMBER READ & REVIEW WITH CONTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK~~~~~Isaiah Jackson**_

_**Also there is a live poll on who Percy will fall for when he gets to Camp Halfblood. If your familiar with the series the times he will far for the characters will be simple. If your not familiar then PM me and I will let you know what book they will be appearing in and what they are like and who their parent is and what they look like. PM ME YOUR ANSWER. The options are Annabeth, Thalia(in book 2), Reyna(when she is made a CHB camper or in the second series), Artemis, Bianca(book2), Zoe(book2), and none ever. those are your options so PM ME your answer. This poll ends on October 10th**_


	3. Safeway and water stains

**Recap from the first chapter:**_"Yes dad you are understood." " The first is Ouranos; Primordial and embodiment of the sky, Gaea; Primordial and embodiment of the Earth, Tartarus; Primordial and embodiment of the underworld, monsters, the abyss, and punishment, Chronos; Primordial and embodiment of time, and finally Aether; Primordial and embodiment of upper air, heaven, and the atmosphere now night night Percy." my dad said and then he snapped his fingers and I passed out and felt myself travel to a bed._

As I awoke I looked at my surroundings. The ceiling was a deep dark ocean blue and three walls were sea-green with abalone shells and pearls embedded in them and then the fourth wall to my left was a magic walk-through wall. It was like glass that was walk-through. I got up and went over to the wall and stuck my hand against it or tried to so I could see if I was right and I was. When I put my hand on it my hand went through it and then I felt the ocean envelope my hand. I jumped when I suddenly heard

"Hello Lord Perseus, how are you this morning would you like some breakfast? Your father, Lord Poseidon, requests you to meet him in the throne room after you eat and do your morning activities. When you are done with your morning activities I will show you to the throne room." upon hearing the voice of a woman I turned around and looked in the direction the voice came from.

Back towards the wall on the right I saw a woman who looked about mid thirties and had bright blond hair and sea-green eyes. She had two mermaid tails and bright blue scales up to her hips from there she was bare to her well you know and over that area she had a dark blue bikini top and a necklace with three pearls a sand dollar and three more pearls.

"Hello what is your name? I am only 11 and I sure don't rule the world so please don't address me as your lord or call me Perseus. Percy is just fine. Please tell me your name and then we will be heading to my father as I am not in the mood for eating due to the things I witnessed yesterday." I said to the girl. "Yes Lord Perseu- Lord Percy I understand and my name is Utopia daughter of Triton and Athena Major Goddess of beaches, underwater battle strategy and underwater riches. Here is twenty sand dollars. Now let us go." said Utopia.

Ready to follow her I looked back in the room one more time before I left and saw a bed made completely out of living fish. It was like they were memory foam except more flexible. It made me so sad seeing them like that, that I told them mentally "Go My children, I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon free you of your duties and grant you immortality on behalf of my father Lord Poseidon."

and after that I walked off after Utopia feeling a little woozy. I swore one time she looked back at me nodded her head and smiled. Finally after like five minutes of walking I reached the throne room.

Utopia disappeared and I looked for her. I heard a kind but booming laugh. I looked to see my father laughing at me. "Percy, seriously, shes a goddess you don't think she can disappear.? Anyways congratulations on completing the first step of the training you were about to receive. You now know how to make a sea-bound servant a free man and grant that person immortality. Now for the second step we must go to land. Let us teleport to your Uncle Hades. He has a gift for you and to receive it he says you must teleport to his domain without my help so uhh good luck and beware if you mess this skill up you will hurt for a while. By the way as a sea-born person you can access the memory of all these skills just think of the skill you want to learn about this one is called water travel. Bye now." and with that my dad waved his hand repeatedly while turning into a water vapor starting from his feet and finally his head.

I started thinking hard about the thing my dad did and the name of what he did and then suddenly in my mind I saw a image of a book. A book that had dark blue scales as the cover and the paper was made of like basically it looked like liquid pearl. Suddenly the book shot open and pages upon pages started flying by. Finally it stopped on the water travel page. On the page it showed a picture of a old and powerful god a god who had a aura more powerful than my dads radiating from a mental book. Suddenly words flew into my mind and I knew what to do.

It was actually a really simple trick. All I needed to do was literally this. So imagine myself as a water vapor and not a solid...Alright I think I got it I looked down at myself and saw indeed I was invisible but when I tried to grab my arm I grabbed nothing so yes indeed I am now a water vapor. Alright step number two envision the place I want to go to..."Hades Palace" I thought in my head. Suddenly an image of his palace appeared. I imagined my self going there and entering through the big obsidian doors and then walking through some halls to the throne room. I opened my eyes and I was there and so was my dad and uncle.

"Congrats Son, you did it and I am so proud and I know you are gonna ask who the guy was in the book well simple that is your great great uncle Pontus Primordial and embodiment of the seas and water. Now let your uncle speak. I must return to the palace so have fun traveling back. Ciao" said my dad and disappeared. "Hello Percy, I am your uncle Hades. I am basically as you can see the god of the dead and the underworld. I have three gifts to you. The first is a sword. This sword is called Riptide. It is made out of imperial gold, celestial bronze, stygian iron, Olympian silver, and mortal steel. I know you on normalcy would not use this sword to harm a mortal but you must have steel in this because titans corrupt mortals to do their bidding and you will have to kill them."

"The second gift is my blessing and partial adoption if you accept both. The adoption part is better for you if you take my blessing because if your labeled as my offspring my powers will grow within you to that of my power level as well as you being able to do everything I can do. Do you accept?" "Yes dad, I accept." and with that my new dad started speaking in a weird language and suddenly I felt much pain within my head. I saw images of all sorts of gruesome things I can do with my new powers. When it all stopped my irises were swirling sea green with black stars in them.

"For the third and final gift I give to you my war armor. It is made out of all those metals in your sword except this armor is fused with my ichor and has my essence in it. So when you have it on and are using the powers you now have they will be ten times stronger and that is the essence part. The ichor part is that your armor is unbreakable and is not affected by a person using powers of the dead. Now for part two of this armor gift is that it comes with a bed. Press the second button on the ring I will give to you and it will summon a bed press the first button on the ring and it will summon your armor. Now I must be uh meeting with Persephone in the bedroom so bye." said my uncle.

I water traveled to my bedroom and summoned the bed with the ring that appeared on my index finger. I jumped onto the bed backwards and lulled myself to sleep.

**Poll on who Percy falls in love with. PM ME who you think he should fall for.**

**Artemis 0**

**Thalia 0**

**Annabeth 0**

**Reyna 0**

**Bianca 0**

**No one 0**

**That's today's update. You will have the regular update tomorrow.**


	4. Poshades and Perseus

**Recap from the last Chapter**

"_Hello Percy, I am your uncle Hades. I am basically as you can see the god of the dead and the underworld. I have three gifts to you. The first is a sword. This sword is called Riptide. It is made out of imperial gold, celestial bronze, stygian iron, Olympian silver, and mortal steel. I know you on normalcy would not use this sword to harm a mortal but you must have steel in this because titans corrupt mortals to do their bidding and you will have to kill them."_

_ "The second gift is my blessing and partial adoption if you accept both. The adoption part is better for you if you take my blessing because if your labeled as my offspring my powers will grow within you to that of my power level as well as you being able to do everything I can do. Do you accept?" "Yes dad, I accept." and with that my new dad started speaking in a weird language and suddenly I felt much pain within my head. I saw images of all sorts of gruesome things I can do with my new powers. When it all stopped my irises were swirling sea green with black stars in them._

_ "For the third and final gift I give to you my war armor. It is made out of all those metals in your sword except this armor is fused with my ichor and has my essence in it. So when you have it on and are using the powers you now have they will be ten times stronger and that is the essence part. The ichor part is that your armor is unbreakable and is not affected by a person using powers of the dead. Now for part two of this armor gift is that it comes with a bed. Press the second button on the ring I will give to you and it will summon a bed press the first button on the ring and it will summon your armor. Now I must be uh meeting with Persephone in the bedroom so bye." said my uncle._

_ I water traveled to my bedroom and summoned the bed with the ring that appeared on my index finger. I jumped onto the bed backwards and lulled myself to sleep._

When I awoke I quickly threw on my clothes and deactivated my portable armor bed ring thing. I water traveled to a breakfast area in the palace grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin and water traveled to the throne room. When I appeared I was shocked. I saw my Uncle Hades and my dad but they were arguing with a man. A man in a pinstriped suit with long grayish black hair and electric blue eyes. Suddenly I heard my uncle and dad draw their weapons and yell in unison "IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY OTHER BEING IN MY WAY!"

"Dad, Uncle, would you like to tell me who this guy is and why you will kill him?" "Well, well, well if it isn't the son of my idiot brother. My nephew. I must introduce myself and then do something. I am Zeus. You know about mythology so you _obviously _know who I am. As for doing something I must bless you. You have gained the favor of my brother and many others so I must show them that I am the best and to do that I must bless you and then fight you in two weeks and win. In that two weeks you will receive training from your other uncle and your father at the same time. This will last for a week and then for a week you will train with me. Then we fight. Do you accept?" Said Zeus

"Yes Lord Zeus I accept. Please bless me with your full powers." As soon as I said that I felt a tingling sensation within my head. Slowly it grew stronger and went farther. Eventually I felt it all over my body but then it grew so strong and painful that I zapped Zeus. At that time I felt my heart stop. I screamed and then when my vision was turning white I felt my heart start beating. "Congratulations Percy. Most people don't survive my blessing because it turns you into a living lightning bolt made out of your brains neurons." Said Zeus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roll, slash, dodge, jab. I was fighting my uncle and father at the same time and I was slowly losing but that is because I have not used my powers a single time in this fight. So I decided to. I looked at the ground and summoned some mermen, mermaids, and skeletons. I then took the shadows of the ocean and summoned them to me. I took 10,00 gallons of water and mixed the shadows with the water. I put 5,000 gallons of the shadow water around the skeletal bodies of the creatures I summoned. This worked as a power negater as well because the shadows made the sea water no longer sea water and the sea water made the shadows no longer shadows. Meaning my uncle and father cant control the stuff protecting my soldiers.

After that I summoned my armor and added some of my essence to it. With this done I made a ball of power and launched it into my skeleton soldiers. This broke them into millions of bones and then reformed them into a giant Cyclops with a mermaid tail and celestial bronze armor and sword. This wasn't a 30 foot tall cyclops no this was probably a 100 foot cyclops. He was big enough to fight Typhon. He summoned a shadow ball with water in it and shot it at my father and Uncle. It hit them and then exploded, its explosion blew a massive hole in the ocean floor.

They got up slowly with a large amount of their ichor flowing from them.

Then they did something that scared me. They started chanting in ancient Greek saying "Chaos Father of all please bind us with the power of both we will fight in your name and try to victory for your fame please hear us." suddenly they both shimmered and started glowing. They glowed so bright I couldn't see and when I could I almost cried. There in their place was a giant with my dads eyes and hair but my uncles pale skin and height and then their weight was perfectly matched and it wore a white robe. "I am Poshades (pronounce like Pos Hades) blessed primordial of Chaos" said Poshades

I figured if they could become a giant why couldn't I? So I started praying after I sent my giant at them. "Dad I need your help. I am fighting Uncle H and dad I was wondering if since you fused your grand children could you make it fair and give me temporary access to my full primordial powers? Just make me immortal to age but able to die in battle. Please Dad I wont let you down (hes talking to Chaos). When I finished I started to think it was a dumb idea but suddenly I burned everywhere and heard a voice say to everyone "I am Chaos. I here by claim this boy as my son. Right now he has full access to his powers and will have immortality with the ability to die in battle. Beware for he may just destroy the world."

I saw Poshades shiver and shake. When the burning feeling went away I started growing and growing. Finally at full height my cyclops was smaller than me by a long shot. I felt for my aura of power and started to shake at the power I had. I was meaning to simply state in my normal voice to surrender or face my wrath but it came out in a booming deep voice that blew my cyclops to dust. This made Poshades shrink back in fear. I summoned Riptide and placed my new essence around it. I shrunk to 100 feet tall and sprinted at Poshades. I slammed my hilt into the top of his head and then kicked him in the ribs. He went to slash at my neck but I jumped back and stabbed my sword at him.

I hit my mark and stabbed him in the stomach he yelled and slashed at my ribs and cut my side open. This pissed me off so I threw my sword to the side and shrunk myself down by extracting my essence. When I was normal size I compacted the ball into the size of a grape. Poshades said "what Percy are you gonna feed me a grape?" Nope something much better" and with that I flew up to his head and threw the grape sized essence ball into his mouth. He swallowed it and starting laughing like crazy until he stopped and yelled "Percy what did you do? Your essence is going to interfere with ours when this blows up. Pray to Chaos that this bomb doesn't fade us"

Pray I did and I stopped to watch. The explosion was like a mixture between 10 million nukes and 10 million a-bombs compacted into a bomb and then exploded. All I saw was a pure white flame and then nothing else after. When I could see again I saw Tartarus the realm. And down within it was a huge golden pool and two bodies. Not thinking I jumped down I saw my father and uncle. They were bleeding but I sensed their full power still. I sighed and grabbed them. Ready to leave I looked up and was about to fly out of the pit when I saw there was no longer a hole just a ceiling. "Oh Sh-" I started to say when I heard a voice a deep steely one at that. The voice said "Hello my children and grandchild".

**Oh crap Percy, Uncle H, and Dad are in Tartarus with Kronos. Are they gonna make it out in time to fight Zeus or are they gonna face his wrath when they do. Thanks for reading and please vote through PM's or reviews on who Percy will fall in love with. Options and progress below.**

**No one 0**

**Artemis 6**

**Thalia 4**

**Zoe 1**

**Reyna 2**

**Bianca 2 (one of those votes is mine so watch out)**

**Annabeth 0**

**Harem ZoeXThaliaXPercy 1, ArtemisXThaliaXPercy 4, ReynaXThaliaXPercy 2 (not originally planning on harem but people voted for it)**

**Please vote and Enjoy :-)**

**Next Update on the story is next Thursday so the Thursday one week from today**


	5. Shadow Wings

** Sorry I didnt update on thursday guys. I am not gonna say like oh I had school or oh I was preoccupied. Nope I just forgot but I think this chapter will fix that.**

_ Recap;All I saw was a pure white flame and then nothing else after. When I could see again I saw Tartarus the realm. And down within it was a huge golden pool and two bodies. Not thinking I jumped down I saw my father and uncle. They were bleeding but I sensed their full power still. I sighed and grabbed them. Ready to leave I looked up and was about to fly out of the pit when I saw there was no longer a hole just a ceiling. "Oh Sh-" I started to say when I heard a voice a deep steely one at that. The voice said "Hello my children and grandchild"._

"Who are you?" I demanded. I had an idea but I wanted proof. "Why little Percy you know who I am, I am your grandfather Kronos how nice to finally meet you." said the cold and harsh steel like voice of Kronos. "What do you want from us? How did you even close the hole to this pit? Only the pit himself can close it."

"Well grandson I _would_ love to kill you and finish off your father and uncle but one specific person would demolish me and all I have built and another person would like to train with you so sadly I cannot start my plan. I must lead you somewhere instead." said Kronos. "Alright then dude, but I promise you if you make one wrong move I will kill you" I said.

After I said that Kronos gave such a loud steely laugh that I shivered. When he finished laughing he just walked so I grabbed my dad and uncle and summoned some water from the blood pools all around. I used my powers to give the gross liquid healing properties and wrapped my dad and uncle in it. Using the water I just floated them in the air and walked after the snake. I kept this up for what felt like hours. Then when I was about to give up I looked at my dad and uncle and saw them wide awake and trying to get my attention.

I stopped walking and evaporated the water my father and uncle fell to the ground and hit hard. They stood up and summoned their weapons and ran to me mumbling things with frightened looks on their faces. I knew the problem so I told them that he was peaceful right now because someone will kill him if he isnt. They nodded but still looked uneasy but I just wanted to get this done and over with so I continued walking.

We walked some more and then more and more. I am seriously hating this I mean couldnt the stupid titan just flash us there or something? "Oh young Percy I may not be able to kill you but I am able to give discipline so watch who your insulting and mind your manners or I will rip a tooth out for every insult. Deal? Plus we are almost there so shut up" Said Kronos

"No titan you shut up. You and I know who thew person is that will kill so dont think for one second that it wont let me destroy you myself. Now speed it up or I will request my threat to become a fact. Is that a deal you royal fruit?" I said in a irritated tone but hey it may have been reckless but can you blame me? The idiotic little titan is trying to be a rude arrogant jerk.

Suddenly I felt myself disappear and reappear back in a dark gloomy room full of monsters with a giant obsidian throne with a man in it. The man or more like My uncle Tartarus was giving off a aura so powerful that I smiled my dad shivered and my uncle Hades started to grow in height and gain a more powerful aura.

"Tartarus, Why is this happening? I have been in your presence before and this has never happened. Is it bad?" Said Hades is a panic. "No Hades you have never been near me. You have mentally communicated with me but you have never been in my throne room in front of me. My aura is made to strengthen all beings of the underworld. Same for every other primordial and their domain. Poseidon has had a form like the one you are unlocking. He has never shown you or any other because it is to dangerous for him as he is born of the most powerful domain."

So basically My uncle is now becoming a weird form between primordial and titan. How weird. I wonder if they already have a class in the god scale. "Yes nephew they do they are now Celestial Gods. Now that your uncle has evolved you will take a new power. You will take his old olympian power and that will manifest into his celestial blessing so now you have the blessing of a class in your own scale as your not even a primordial. I will give you blessing but it will continue to be dormant until you can enter your body and merge it with your other uncles blessing. This is a skill you will also need to use when you receive His blessing because at that time your powers will run as a kind of fuel to keep you alive unless you do this with His blessing." Said Uncle Tartarus

"Off that subject I will now bless you and when I do imagine yourself in a smaller form but with your normal size as a clone and then in your small form enter your second body and enter your brain. Look for a black spot and a wine red spot. You will then complete a mental quest and at the end you will grab each ball and smash them together. OK?" "Yes Uncle" I felt a strong pain and just as it was about to end I felt myself slip unconscious or so I thought. I was looking around and saw the balls my uncle described. I was walking up to them when I felt more pain and then saw the two balls glow black and smash into each other. I fell back into my normal body and saw a shocked looking Tartarus, Hades, and Poseidon.

"Whats wrong guys is there something bad happening?" I asked slightly worried. The three of them just nodded there heads and I was wondering if it was my appearance so I was hoping for a mirror when I felt a tugging in my gut and saw a steel plate fly out of the ground. I grabbed it and looked at myself. I jumped in shock and said "What happened to me?" Instead of having sea-green eyes and tan skin with jet black skin I had sea-green eyes with surrounding them. So where the whites of my eyes should be there was just void black. I had paler skin and I was taller with more muscle definition. And Instead of having a white cloak on with sea-green trim I had a sea green cloak with black trim and black spots everywhere in it like black holes. 

"Well Percy it seems your soul will auto merge powers because of how He reprogrammed it. That explains the aura but not the skin change they eye change the clothes change or well you must have been in shock to not notice this but it doesn't explain the pitch black skeletal wings on your back that are surrounded in a black fire that defines fire feathers on your back." Said Tartarus. I jumped at this statement and turned around sure enough I had wings. Suddenly they started to flutter then I shot up towards the ceiling. I hit it head first and saw black and then passed out.

**Sorry for the short chapter. In good news the vote is over and Percy is getting Artemis. He will meet her on olympus when he fights Zeus. She will decide her opinion on him good or bad depending on if he wins or loses. I forgot to explain this but Tartarus blessed Percy because Zeus is a Celestial God. Thanks for reading guys.~ Isaiah Jackson**


End file.
